A New Dawn
by bluman855
Summary: The CF-Alliance has taken rash moves. Their actions have become increasingly barbaric. So barbaric, that they decided to terminate all their human pilots and replace them with SCU's. SCU100-2416 was on a routine mission to kill rebels, when his battlegroup is destroyed. In captivity, he is taught the values of human life, and decides that they must spark a revolution, or die trying
1. Chapter 1

_A/N= I am currently looking for a proof reader/beta reader._

They had no chance. More specifically the group of CF-Alliance vehicles dispatched to put down a human rebel cell. What was different about this battle group? It was piloted by SCU's. SCU #100-264 or a "Tianhe" Mk.I was running diagnostics on his cruiser's SMGs. He felt no emotion, for he was a machine made of cold metal. He was not programmed to show mercy, he was programmed to fight, and kill. No prisoners would be taken. No lives will be spared. No mercy will be shown.

He had just finished his diagnostics check, when 4 large blips appeared on his screen. The rebels have been spotted. _Engage when In range, Target types: SMG Megabot, Plasma Megabot, Nano Copter, Rail walker._ Information quickly flowed into his mechanical brain. He procecced in and sent orders to the other 6 bots in his group.

 _Take_prisoner=false_

 _allow_surrender=false_

 _kill_all_affiliated=true_

 _Packet sending….._

 _Packet sent_

A narrow valley surrounded by cliffs loomed ahead. The Tianhe ordered his bots to form in a V formation. The sensor array on his cruiser detected a narrow bridge ahead. They would have to travel in a single file line. The bridge was about 400 meters long. The radar blips appeared just ahead. When they were midway, the enemy contacts came into view. They were decoys! 4 large crates with transmitters came into view. SCU 100-264 ordered his bots to prepare for a ambush, but it was too late.

A large slender, unmistakable Mega-Plasma shot appeared. 11 more followed. His bots, hindered by the narrow bridge were granted a merciless beating. A large "Mega" class bot appeared on the cliff. SCU 100-264 was about to order his bots to retreat, when something hit his bot. There was a large flash of light, and SCU-100-264's world went dark.

 _Start_sys_diag…...[complete]_

 _Motor Functions…..[28%_capacity]_

 _Test_Optics_

 _Right_Eye=[FAIL]_

 _Left_eye=[PASS]_

 _Optics…...[50%_capacity]_

 _HQ_Net [Connecting]_

 _Signal Fail Retrying…_

 _Signal Fail Retrying…_

 _Signal Fail Retrying…_

 _HQ_Net [FAIL]_

 _Combat_Capable [FAIL]_

 _Starting AI BOOT_

 _[COMPLETE]_

SCU-100-264 came online, his remaining eye flickered on, giving out a soft blue glow. From his position on the ground, he saw the remains of his battle group. Destroyed parts lay all around him. Half atomized armor cubes blanketed the ground. He heard voices. Maybe it was the target? He tried to turn his head so he could see the source of the voices, but the motors in his head were destroyed. The voices got louder. SCU-100-264 activated his speech recognition software. A voice spoke, "Hey, I found something!"

A different voice spoke back, "Is it another SMG power core? We could sure use some of them."

"No, I think its something else." SCU 100-264 felt something lift off of his back.

The first voice spoke again, "Hey, I think its one of those "SCUs" that they replaced us with. I think its still online."

The SCU was lifted up, and was placed face up. A young human female was standing over him. "Hey, its still online!" Another person came into view, it was a human male. He spoke "Turn that thing off, it could still be transmitting its location!"

"Hey, when we get back to our base, I think we should download all of its memories, maybe it can provide more insight on the sudden termination of human CF-Alliance Units." The female replied.

"Gosh, just turn it off."

The female picked up a EMP stun stick from her belt. She paused for a moment, examining the damaged SCU. She took one more look, then she plunged the stick into the SCU's torso.

For the second time, SCU 100-264's world went dark.


	2. Captured!

_A/N: The chapters are pretty short, but they will get longer in time, also, back-story will be revealed later slowly and gradually. I am currently looking for a proofreader or beta reader or whatever you call them… Submit your main character ideas! That right! Post them in the reviews section. I am currently looking for a antagonist and a friend for the protagonist. (Offer ends on the 18th of May) In your submission, please include name, age, features (ex, hair color, and stuff like that), and personality. A little back story would be nice too. Well, without a further a do, enjoy! Also, please note that the "tech type below" contains information that goes with the plot. Im also looking for candidates for the SCU's bot. Entries must have the following: an image, a name, and the bot must be T10 or TX-1. I have 2 megabots, but I dont want to invest in mega-hovers and mega-Plasmas._

Received_boot_signal…..

Processing…

[Done]

Start_Diagnostics...[Initialized]

Motor_Functions…..

Right_Arm….[Pass]

Left_Arm….[Pass]

Fingers….[Pass]

Torso_Motor_Functions….[Pass]

Legs….[Pass]

Motor_Functions...[100% Capacity]

Optical_Systems

Left_Eye….[Pass]

Right Eye….[Pass]

Optical Systems….[100%]

Detect_New_Component…..[Initialized]

1_Found…

Searching_for_Drivers….

Package_Found

Extracting_package….

Done…

Executing….

New_module_id: z8264-feel/empathy_chipset

Initialize_AI….[Done]

SCU-100-264 booted up. He took note that all his systems were functioning at 100% capacity. He powered on his photo receptors. He lay on a workbench with many tools scattered about. A robotic arm perched over him, behind it, he saw the ceiling of the place he was being kept in. It was a massive converted cave. He marveled at the hight of the cave ceiling, it was at least a hundred meters high. It was also brightly lit, with many lights dotting the ceiling and walls. He sat up, and surveyed his surroundings. To his right, he saw the two "Mega" class bots that had destroyed his battlegroup. There was a SMG "megabot" and a plasma "megabot". The SMG megabot had a stair-case like shape with two "stairs". On each "stair", had three mega SMGs perched on them. On the front of each of the "stairs" were mega-electroplates, covering the entire bot. It had four wheels poking out from under the side electroplating. On the front, it had a electroplated "Ram". A nameplate on the back read "Z-2 Ram". The plasma megabot was shaped like a massive cube. It was completely covered by electroplating. It had small gaps in the electroplating for six gunmounts. Mega-plasma launchers jutted out from the top and bottom. The name plate on the front read "The Borg Cube". There were two smaller T-10 bots parked to his left. He paid no attention to them. He wondered about how the rebels even got the equipment to build these massive behemoths. He stood up, his metal feet clanking loudly on the metal floor. He then noticed that he was on a elevated platform, about 20 feet above the ground. There were also 2 staircases on both sides of the platform leading to the ground level. He heard voices. They were the same voices that he heard on the battlefield. He turned around, his blue finish glimmering in the light. He saw the female human from the battlefield running up the stairs towards him.


	3. Revelations!

_A/N: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and supported me. (Thank you "Yoooo, and sysy") I am extending the "create your own character and bot" contest to June 5th Thank you and enjoy._

 _Side note: I refer to the SCU as a "Male" because this SCU is programmed to be male._

SCU-100-264 looked on in puzzlement as the female approached. She was unarmed. Was he a prisoner? It didn't look like he was restrained. His thoughts were interrupted by the female.

"Hey!" she called out as she ran up the stairs, " You're finally awake!"

He did not respond. He felt even more confused. His targeting computer had not marked her as a hostile. He clearly knew that she was one of the mission objectives, but for some reason he felt as if he should be friendly to her. He was perplexed. She called out to him "Hey, anything wrong?"

"I do not know who you are, or where we are. What have you done to me?" he finally said.

She paused for a moment, considering his request.

"I cannot tell you our names, or where we are, but I can tell you that we have made changes to your hardware and software. For example, you have been disconnected from the CF-Alliance respawn network, and their Tec-net (Tactical Network)." She spoke. The SCU was confused. _Why didn't they just deactivate him and salvage his parts?_ He thought to himself. He spoke "Why are you keeping me online? My system logs show that I have been tampered with. Some of my protocols have been changed, and an inhibitor chip has been disabled. What purpose do I serve?"

"I haven't salvaged you because I have big plans for you." The SCU just stared back at her. _They are going to use me to fight against the CF-Alliance!_ He thought to himself. They stared at each other for a while until the human female spoke: "You should know that I have remote access to your processor and memory." She held up her arm. On her arm was a clear plastic "bracelet" it had a mini-projector on top and it was displaying his thoughts in the form of many lines of code. "And to answer your question, we are going to use you as our mechanic and as a pilot for the spare "T-10"-class SMG tank. And yes, you will engage CF-Alliance forces. When we found you, I took a closer look at you. At first, I wanted to destroy you. Your kind had raided and destroyed the Bio-Dome my family and many others were living in. But you were different." She paused for a moment, clearing her throat. Then she continued. "When I looked at you, you had a different paint job. You had a darker blue finish. I paid no attention at first, until I saw your serial number. On the chest of every SCU, there is a display, below it, a microchip embedded in you. That microchip contains your serial number, manufacture date and your model number and other identifying information. But what was different about your model number was that you had an extra letter at the beginning, an "X". That usually means experimental. At first, my friends, also my comrade-in-arms saw you as a security issue. What if you were sent orders from the CF-Alliance to send our location? What if they used you to track us to our base, what if one day, you decide to backstab us all? We decided to salvage you after a vote. Since your processor and core components were too complicated for us to convert, we took out your protonium reactor and threw you into the spare parts pile. You sat there for 3 months. I came up with an idea that if you were reactivated, and were reprogrammed or convinced to work for out cause, we could have an extra pilot to pilot that SMG tank. I found out while I was fixing you that you had a special chip in you. Its purpose was to make you act like a human. You were built to think, act, and fight like a human. You were built to replace all the human pilots. I could not reprogram you, because your core chips function like a human brain. Your code, memory, and core functions were more complicated than anything we had seen by magnitudes! So I decided to sit down with you, and convince you. I also removed the inhibitor chip that was suppressing your feelings of remorse, sadness, and regret. I am not going to tell you my name for security reasons, but I can tell you that you can call me by my call-sign. Call me Phantom. Oh, I forgot to tell you, I reactivated a experimental software package I found in your memory banks. The description read "FOR EXPEREMENTAL PUROPSES ONLY: Activates these function/s: Fondness/feelings for human life, and humans."


End file.
